My Demons
by brittanyrenne46
Summary: Jughead knew he was a little different then everyone else. How? He is a demon and his dad is the king of Hell. When Bazar rises and takes over his best friends body, Jughead will do anything to save him. That's what best friends are for anyway. Right?


The Evil inside him

Jughead Jones knew he was different from everyone else in Riverdale. He knew that he was not even truly human. He knew because his dad is Satan. His dad is literary the king of Hell. And being his son sucks. Yes, he gets really cool powers and stuff. But everyone looked at him and called him a freak. Well, everyone expect Archie Andrews.

 _Jughead sat all alone in the back of Ms. Jones` class. It was 1_ _st_ _grade and Jughead did not have any friends. Everyone avoided him and said that he was evil. ''They have no idea how right they are.'' He thought. Everyone in Riverdale knew about his dad. So, they knew what he was, too. So, they try to avoid him. Until one day, a certain red-head walked up to him. ''Why are you sitting by yourself?'' he asked. Jughead looked at the kid. ''He`s not running away?'' he thought. ''Because I don't have very many friends.'' Said Jughead. ''Well, I can be your friend if you want.'' Said the kid. ''Really? You're not scared of me?'' ''Nope.'' Jughead smiled. ''Cool.'' He said. ''I'm Archie Andrews.'' ''I'm Jughead Jones.'' ''Come play kickball with me.'' ''Ok.'' Jughead smiled. He finally has a friend!_

At least that's what Jughead thought back then. They have been really close until this summer when Archie bailed on their road trip plans. Now, Jughead sat in his room typing a novel on his laptop. His phone buzzed. He saw it was a text from Archie. ''Hey. So sorry about our plans. Meet at my place and we can talk.'' Jughead sighed. Should he go? Was he still pissed at Archie? Jughead decided to go anyways. After all, Archie was and will forever be his best and only friend.

Jughead pulled up to Archie`s house on his bike. He knocked on the door. Fred opened it. ''Hello, Jug.'' ''Hi. Archie texted me to meet him.'' ''Yes. Upstairs.'' ''Thanks.'' Jughead went up. He knocked on the door. ''Arch? It's Jughead.'' The door opened. ''Hey.'' Archie smiled. ''Glad you came.'' He said. ''Of course. So, you said you wanted to talk about why you bailed.'' ''Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Something else came up.'' Said Archie. ''What?'' asked Jughead. ''Um, I can't really tell you.'' ''Why? Wait! Did you kill Jason?'' ''What? No.'' said Archie. ''Then what did you do that you can't tell me about?'' asked Jughead. Archie sighed. ''Ok. I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend. And you can't tell anyone else. Ok?'' ''Okay. Swear.'' Said Jughead. ''I was with Miss Grundy.'' ''The music teacher? What were you guys doing?'' asked Jughead. ''Um, kissing by the lake.'' ''Wait. You made out with a teacher?'' ''Yeah.'' Said Archie. ''Holy crap.'' ''You can't tell.'' ''ok. I won't Archie. I swear.'' ''Good. Thank god.'' He said. ''Hey. You were there for me a lot. I want to do the same.'' Archie smiled and hugged him. ''Ok. Too much.'' ''Sorry. Do you wanna do something? Maybe play video games?'' ''Yes.'' Said Jughead. Archie turned on his Xbox and the sat on his bed. ''Call of Duty or Halo?'' ''Dude, GTA!'' said Jughead. Archie smiled and put the game in.

The next day, Jughead woke up next to Archie. He sat up. ''What happened last night?'' he thought. He saw his eye were closed. ''Hey, Arch. I uh think we fell asleep.'' Jughead yawned and sat up. ''Arch? Come on sleepyhead. Get up.'' Archie slowly opened his eyes and yawned. ''Hey, Jug. Guess we fell asleep.'' ''Yeah.'' Said Jughead. He got up. ''Mind if I shower?'' ''Go ahead.'' ''Thanks.'' Jughead went into the bathroom. He played his music and sighed as the hot water hit his head. He heard Archie in his room thumping. Cleaning. Thought Jughead. He got out 10 minutes later and got dressed. He opened the door. Archie sat on his bed playing on his phone. ''Finally. You've been in there forever.'' ''It was only 10 minutes. And you take longer.'' Said Jughead. ''True.'' Archie moved and patted the bed for Jughead to sit. He sat down. ''So, any plans today?'' ''No, not really. Why?'' ''I was thinking video game marathon?'' Archie smiled. ''You know me so well. I`ll get the snacks.'' He went downstairs. Jughead got the game ready. His phone buzzed. It was his dad. ''Where are you?'' ''With Archie, hanging out.'' ''Get your friend to safety.'' ''What? Why?'' There was a crash from downstairs. ''Archie!'' Jughead ran down. ''You ok?'' Archie sighed. ''Yeah. I just broke one of my dad's coffee mugs. I have no idea how I'm going to explain that to him!'' Jughead sighed. What did his dad mean anyways? Was something coming for them? ''Just say it was an accident.'' Said Jughead. ''You don't know my dad.'' ''I do. I've been friends with you since 1st grade. He`ll understand. Trust me.'' They heard a bang from outside. ''What was that?'' asked Archie. They looked out the window. ''I'm coming for you and your friend!'' Shit! That's what dad warned me about! ''We gotta go!'' ''What? Come on, Arch. Trust me.'' They ran back up. Jughead shut the door and started to block the windows. ''Salt! Stay!'' Jughead ran down fast and got the salt. Then he ran back up and slammed the door. ''Jug? What's is going on?'' ''It's another demon. Dad warned me about hum.'' ''He did?'' ''Yes. And I think it may be after you.'' said Jughead. ''Why?'' ''Not sure. But I think were gonna find out!'' said Jughead. He put salt in the window frame and under the door. ''Ok. I need blood. I can't because I'm a demon.'' ''Got it.'' Archie cut his wrist and let some drip into a small bowl. Jughead grabbed the bowl and made symbols on the wall. Archie wrapped his wrist up and watched. ''Let me in!'' ''Never.'' Said Jughead. The window broke. ''You can't get in!'' yelled Jughead. ''Who says I can't?'' The door opened. ''Boys! You here?'' ''Dad!'' ''Archie! No. It's you it wants.'' Said Jughead. ''I have to save my dad!'' He ran out. ''Archie!'' Jughead ran too. ''Archie? You ok? You look freaked.'' ''Dad, come to my room. Please. I can explain later.'' ''What is going on?'' ''Please dad!'' ''Well, well. Look who is out of protection!'' ''Who's that?'' asked Fred. ''Another demon which is why we have to get upstairs before it takes Archie.'' Said Jughead. ''It wants my son?'' ''Yeah. Come on!'' They ran up. Then Archie stopped. ''What are you doing?'' asked Jughead. ''It won't leave you alone until it gets what it wants.'' ''No. Don't you do that!'' said Jughead. ''Do what?'' asked Fred. ''Sacrifice himself.'' ''Uh, son. You better listen to Jughead.'' ''Dad, it won't stop until it has me. I don't want you to get hurt.'' ''He won't. He has me. I can protect you both!'' said Jughead. ''Jug, trust me. Please. I need you to take dad out of the house.'' ''Archie-'' ''Please, Jug.'' ''Ok. After this.'' Jughead kissed him. ''In case I don't get to tell you.'' Archie smiled. ''Be careful.'' ''It's a demon, Dad. I can handle him. I'm friends with Jughead.'' ''Shut up!'' Jughead smiled. ''Go!'' yelled Archie. Jughead ran out with Fred behind him. They heard a scream and saw a flash of light. Jughead covered his eyes. Then it stopped. ''Archie!'' "Fred! Wait!'' ''That's my son in there, Jug.'' Fred ran in. ''Archie!'' ''Wait!'' yelled Jughead. Jughead saw him fly backwards. ''Oh, no.'' he thought. Archie walked out with black eyes. ''No!'' Jughead looked at his best friend who was now possessed by a demon. ''This is great! Why did I not do this sooner?'' It saw me and smiled. ''Hello, Jughead.'' ''You bastard! How dare you take away my best friend!'' he yelled. ''I did not take him away. I'm just using his body. I mean, you know what that is like, right? Using someone else`s body as your own.'' ''SHUT UP!'' yelled Jughead. ''Your only saying that because it's true. You know it is.'' ''I said shut up!'' Jughead flung him back. ''Wow. You're getting better.'' ''Shut up, Bazar. I don't need you to tell me how good I am!'' Bazar shrugged. ''Someone has to. Your dad never does.'' He said. Jughead flung him again. ''Don't you ever talk about my dad!'' he yelled. ''Yeah, Bazar. Don't talk about me!'' Jughead turned and saw his dad. ''Dad! I never thought I would be this happy to see you!'' ''Yes, we can talk later. We have to take care of-'' He turned. ''Damn! He got away!'' ''How will we find him? What if he hurts Archie?'' ''Don't worry. We will find him! Come on.'' They went in the house. Fred groaned and got up. ''You ok?'' asked Jughead. ''Yeah. Where did he go?'' ''We don't know. Were gonna try and track him down.'' ''Oh, God. What if he hurts my son? How long can a demon stay in a body before the person starts to die?'' asked Fred. ''Not very long. That's why we have to find Bazar!'' ''And if he does anything stupid to get Archie killed, we won't know till after he leaves the body.'' Said Jughead. ''God.'' Fred started to cry. ''How do you track down a demon anyways?'' ''With its blood which Dad has.'' ''Yep. I always keep a small thing of every demons blood in case I have to track them. Even have Jughead's.'' ''Ok. Gross.'' ''What? You never know when it can come in handy.'' Said dad. ''Oh. You mean in case I lose it?'' ''Yeah!'' Jughead rolled his eyes. ''Well, better safe than sorry I guess.'' He said. ''Ok. Get the stuff, Jug. I`ll start.'' He nodded and went into the kitchen.

''So, you sure this will work?'' asked Fred. ''Yeah. It should.'' I said. ''OK.'' Dad closed his eyes and said something in Latin. Wish I can talk like that. Still learning. There was a burst of wind. ''Found him!'' ''Where?'' I asked. ''By the school!'' ''Let's go!'' said Fred. ''You may want to stay here. It may be dangerous.'' ''I don't care, FP! That's my son who is in danger! I have to help.'' Said Fred. ''Ok. Just stay close.'' Fred nodded.

We pulled up to the school. ''Where is he?'' ''Inside.'' Said Dad. We got our weapons and went in the back. ''Are you sure this won't hurt him?'' ''No. Only Bazar.'' ''Ok.'' Said Fred. ''Hey. I want Archie back safe, too. And that is what we plan on doing.'' I said. ''Right.'' ''Stop! He`s in the lab.'' Said Dad. He looked in. ''What is he doing?'' I whispered. ''Just sitting there.'' Said Dad. Then he flew back. ''Dad!'' ''Did you really think I would not see you?'' ''We hoped.'' I said. ''Well, guess no one listened to your hopes.'' Said Bazar. I took out a knife. Bazar laughed. ''Are you trying to kill your friend, too?'' ''This won't kill him!'' I said. ''No. But this will!'' Bazar jumped on the window ledge. ''Don't.'' I said. ''No.'' said Fred. ''If you don't want little Archie dead, I would put down the knife.'' ''You do know I can run fast, right?'' ''Jug, just do it.'' ''Fine.'' I put it down. ''That's good. But I think I'm gonna kill him anyways.'' ''You basterd!'' I yelled. ''I'm evil. It's what I do!'' ''Shit!'' I ran down just as he fell back. ''Hurray, Jug!'' yelled Dad. By the time I got there, I saw my friend on the ground in a pool of blood. ''No.'' ''Archie!'' ''No.'' I saw his neck broke. Blood came pouring out from everywhere. ''NO!" I started to cry. So did Fred. ''Wait! I can fix this!'' I sighed and focused. ''Jug, your power is not that great yet.'' ''I'm trying.'' I said. ''Come on! I want my best friend back!'' I said. The wounds started to heal. ''It's working.'' Said Dad. ''Yes. Go, Jug!'' said Fred. Archie opened his eyes and gasped. ''I did it!'' I said. ''God, everything hurts. Why?'' ''Long story I will explain later. Right now, let's get you out of here.'' I said.

''So, a demon took over my body and almost killed me by jumping out a window?'' ''He did. But Jughead saved you with his healing powers.'' Said Dad. Archie smiled. ''So, new power?'' ''Yeah.'' I said. ''Thanks.'' ''Like I would let you die! You're my best friend, Arch. I would be upset if I had not healed you.'' I said. Archie smiled. ''Well, thanks again.'' ''No problem, man.'' ''Can I get an ice pack for my ankle?'' ''Sure. I'll be back.'' I got up and went upstairs with my dad watching Archie. I don't want Bazar to come back and try it again. If he did, I would be ready.


End file.
